One of the most important problems with drug-eluting medical devices, such as drug-eluting balloons (DEB) is that a significant amount of drug coated on the balloon is lost (i.e. washed away in the blood stream) before the balloon is positioned at the diseased site for inflation. It is estimated that 80% of the drug is lost before the balloon is inflated at the diseased site. Hence, if the carrier used to hold the drug onto the balloon catheter is loose, most drug will be lost during the passage to the diseased site, and the concentration of the drug at the target site may be too low to be effective. This not only results in delivery of a subtherapeutic level of drug at the treatment site, but also may cause systemic toxicity. Alternatively, if the carrier used is firm and stable to prevent the drug loss during the passage, then there is a risk of not delivering enough drug at the diseased site during the short time of balloon inflation. In this case, the amount of drug delivered may be too small to have any beneficial effect.